


Two Swords

by galaxyartist4



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyartist4/pseuds/galaxyartist4
Summary: Eskel had been wintering at Kaer Morhen for only a week when Letho makes him a tempting, if infuriating, offer... of sorts.





	Two Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dravenxiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravenxiv/gifts).



> I was stuck in the D.C. airport for 6 hours and this happened... and I've only proofread it once so please excuse any typos/grammar mistakes I missed

            The air stung Eskel’s skin as he sat on his cot, contemplating the room. His stubbly chin was rough against his hands. The early morning sun fell in cold, dusty rays, illuminating patches of frost on the stone floor. Winter in Kaer Morhen was always freezing. The night’s warmth was still radiating from his skin as he watched dust swirl, since he hadn’t found the energy to put on his shirt yet.  
            _‘Why am I here again,’_ he thought grumpily, scratching the back of his neck. _‘I could be… anywhere else.’_ A grunt from somewhere behind him reminded him why he was so irritable. He turned to look over his shoulder, his pupils adjusting to the brightness, and saw the pile of furs on a nearby cot move as the man beneath them stirred. Annoyance and a bit of something else surged in his gut.  
            The man sat up. He shed furs like water and stood, stretching languidly. Sunlight shone on his pale skin. It brought the numerous scars there into sharp relief and made the man’s snake-like eyes glow. Thick muscles flexed as he rolled his shoulders. Eskel flushed; the man was clad only in his underwear.  
            “Need something?” the man growled. Eskel grimaced and turned away without answering.  
            “Rude,” Letho of Gulet said, and shuffled over to a hole in the wall. “Gotta patch this up,” he muttered to himself. Eskel heard the distinctive if quiet sound of a button being undone. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. A minute of grunting was followed by the tinkle of a stream of water hitting the frozen ground, which reminded Eskel of pressing business. He got up and went to the other side of the keep, following Letho’s example.  
            When he returned to his cot, intending to sleep for another few hours, he noticed that Letho was sitting nearby on his own cot. The huge man was following his movements intently, eyes narrowed.   
            “What?” Eskel asked, clearly hostile. For some reason, this response made Letho smirk.   
            “Nothing.” Despite his answer, Letho continued to watch as Eskel sat down on his cot and yawned.  
            “Do you need something?” Eskel snarled at him. Letho chuckled infuriatingly, his eyes never leaving Eskel’s face.  
            “I do, actually.”   
            Eskel stared, nonplussed. Letho leaned forward, the smirk still tugging on his crooked mouth.  
            “Well,” he said slowly, his gravelly voice sliding across the space between them like syrup. “It’s been a few days, and since you’ve been here I haven’t really gotten the chance to properly relieve myself.” His smirk widened as Eskel realized what he was saying and blushed. “So, you should probably leave. Unless you want to help…?”   
            “I’m not going anywhere,” Eskel snapped, flopping down and pulling the furs up to his chin. He clamped his eyes shut.  
            “Suit yourself,” Letho said with a chuckle. “It’s no skin off my… back.”   
            Eskel shivered. He had closed his eyes, but his ears were still uncovered. A cork popped from a small bottle, then something thick was poured onto bare skin. Eskel immediately began to regret his decision to stay in the room as the sound of slick skin against skin met his sensitive hearing. Letho grunted quietly. The low noise sent shivers down Eskel’s back. He felt an unwelcome pull in his stomach. Groaning inwardly, Eskel opened his eyes.  
            “What, have you changed your mind?” Letho asked. His voice came out husky and mocking. Eskel shuddered, and looked over at the other man, feeling blood rising to his face. He let out a wordless snarl and threw off his furs, shoving himself to his feet. Letho grinned, still holding his cock in one huge hand as he beckoned to Eskel. Eskel walked over and dropped down beside the other man, his cheeks burning.  
            “Don’t be shy, darlin’,” Letho taunted, letting go of himself. “Come closer.” Eskel’s scowled at him, wishing furiously that the man had never come to Kaer Morhen. A huge hand sneaked around his waist and pulled him against what felt like a wall of muscle. He looked up into yellow, snake-like eyes.  
            “Well, don’t leave me hanging,” Letho said, indicating his bobbing erection. Eskel hesitated, then reached over to grip the thick shaft. The skin was warm and slippery under his fingers, and his own cock, already hard, twitched. He began to move his hand.  
            “That’s right,” the bigger man grunted. “Just like that.”  
            Eskel gripped harder and pumped his fist, focusing on the sound of Letho’s heavy breathing. He became so engrossed in his task that it surprised him when Letho began to fumble with the waistband of his underwear.  
            “Stand up,” Letho ordered. Eskel stood, allowing the other man to pull down his underwear. His own cock popped free, the tip already beading with precum. Letho moaned and yanked him back down onto the cot, reaching over to grasp him with a huge, scarred hand. Eskel nearly gasped at the sensation of the man’s calloused palm against his skin. He took hold of Letho’s erection, pumping slowly. The other man matched his pace.  
            “Faster,” Letho murmured, his breath tickling Eskel’s ear. Eskel inhaled sharply, but he quickened his movements. Letho bucked his hips into Eskel’s grasp, growling deep in his chest. His hand tightened around Eskel’s cock, squeezing deliciously, and Eskel moaned. The sound reverberated inside the stone walls.  
            A coil of heat tightened in Eskel’s stomach, threatening its imminent release. He clutched the furs in his free hand as the other worked relentlessly. Letho’s breath came in heavy gasps, ruffling the hair near Eskel’s ear. Liquid fire seemed to surge in Eskel’s veins as pleasure spiked inside him.  
            “Look at me,” Letho rasped. Eskel looked up, meeting the man’s eyes. Letho’s pupils had widened slightly, an uncharacteristic flush spreading across his cheekbones. He leaned forward slightly, gazing into Eskel’s face, his expression a mixture of lust and hazy amusement. Eskel tried to scowl, but the heat in his core was reaching its peak.  
            “I’m gonna cum,” he gasped, still looking into Letho’s eyes.   
            “Me too,” Letho replied, then he grunted, his grip tightening as his release painted Eskel’s cramping fingers. A moment later, Eskel felt his own climax hit him with the force of an avalanche, and he bit his lip, refusing to let the cry stuck in his throat escape. His body shuddered, then relaxed into the golden warmth of the afterglow. The heat took away the chill of the room for a brief minute, then the cold returned.   
            Eskel dropped Letho’s cock as if it had burned him and stood, irritation and embarrassment flooding back into him as his mind cleared.  
            “Thanks,” Letho muttered, reaching over to clean himself off with a nearby rag.  
            “Don’t mention it,” Eskel replied angrily, and strode away to find something to wipe off with. His face felt hot. How had he let himself get into that situation?   
_‘Seriously,’_ he thought, vigorously scrubbing his hand on a spare cloth, _‘he better not fucking mention it.’_


End file.
